<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 关于烟的片断 by nox0707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082893">[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 关于烟的片断</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707'>nox0707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Superbi Squalo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 关于烟的片断</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“抽烟死得早。”<br/>
“偶尔……只是偶尔。”<br/>
黑帮老大怎能不抽烟，即使作为礼仪性的常识。他把烟含在嘴上却发现既没有火柴也没有火机，而旁边那位是彻底的尼古丁反抗主义。</p><p>他想真是太遗憾了，Cigarette Kiss这种泛着要命气息的浪漫居然永远无法实现。<br/>
这时烟被齐根削断，几乎贴着嘴角，几缕新鲜的烟丝落在下唇，然而他本身毫发无损。这种场合对方自然是没有带剑，只是左手指间夹着一张崭新的扑克牌。</p><p>“哼，只要速度够快……”对方职业性地开始吐槽他素来缺少的安全意识，他想这难道是关心，这一定是关心了，不然还能指望那家伙说出什么好话么。</p><p>“你啊……算了你补我一个吧。”吐掉嘴里的半支烟，他歪过身子把脸凑了过去。<br/>
对方啧了一声，但是没有拒绝。<br/>
这可比Cigarette Kiss纯粹多了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>